Mothering is a pain in the Spinel
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Part of the Diamond Daughter AU, but an AU. Takes place at the end of the movie. Alexandria, Mia and Sophie had decided to move back in with Steven as Homeworld was just to droll now, but when something so adorable captures the eldest queen a decision is made, and suddenly, Homeworld wasn't as boring. (Collab with Thewittywhy and Atarya QueenofEgpyt) (REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Guess what! Thewittywhy and I are going to do another story together, and this is TOTALLY Witty's idea!**

**So, without prattling on too much, I'll give you a summary.**

**If you like Diamond daughters, and don't want to spoil the original, DON'T READ! But since this doesn't affect the story in any way, and only partially spoils it, you should be ok to read this.**

**Now, I hope you've watched the movie, you've seen the Diamonds and Spinel. And now, without anymore chatter, read this!**

* * *

Steven had just 'defeated' Spinel, and now on the horizon the Diamond ships loomed.

"Knock, knock Steven!" Sophie called over the intercom followed by her lover purring.

"It's us!"

"The Diamonds." Alexandria added, as if that wasn't obvious already. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Uh yeah!" He called towards the colossus torso.

Of course, being the women they were, that didn't phase them too much as they had the most important news, which they knew Steven would be delighted to hear.

"Mia, Sophie, Alex, wh-what're ya'll doing here?" He asked, really hoping they didn't come here to persuade him back to Homeworld with them.

"Well Steven, we were all talking and- I'm sorry but: What is that Smell?" The Golden Blonde demanded, holding her nose, she forgot how bad the earth reeked, especially from this height.

"I don't smell anything."

"Ugh, that because you live here." She groaned.

The ivory haired princess picked up where her girlfriend had left off excitedly. "Anyway! We were talking and we decided-"

Alexandria, hating to wait cut both of them off. "This is taking too long!"

"Steven!" She sang, her voice echoing out like a harmonious call from the heavens. "We've come to live with you! Again."

"What? But my house isn't big enough for all of us!" The teenage boy stated, knowing that the diamond daughters didn't like being without their GLF's, towering above many, and they wouldn't shrink down.

"I'm sure we could- Has your planet always been this-" Silver eyes took notice to the disarray the planet was in, recalling it's past beauty, and gesturing to the debris that littered everywhere. "Destroyed?"

"Not that we're judging!" Sophie hastened to add.

The arch hybrid stood up yet again. "Goodness no, because judging anything by appearance is wrong!" She gave the boy a dark outlined smile, trying her best to be as sweet as she possibly could so they could stay here, so he would say yes and give into her charm.

"Yeah, I don't know about this." He stated, giving her an all to knowing look, he had been played by her game many times and he wasn't going to fall for that sweet trickery of hers again.

"But Steven!" The ice blonde gasped, thinking on her quick wit and dramatic, diva like nature. "It's been _SO _boooooring since you've left! I guess we'll just wait for you to visit us whenever you feel like it!" She moaned pitifully, dramatically stalking away, her large form causing the ground to tremble, and her heels leaving massive craters in her trail.

"C'mon, don't be like that." Steven said, he knew she was dramatic, but her crocodile tears always got him, he couldn't stand to see them cry. "It's just, I was in the middle of saying goodbye to- Have you guys heard of Spinel?"

The prima donna tromped over acting like a wedge between the two lovers and said. "I'm sorry; Who?" Unlike her younger counterparts she wasn't all that interested in the past, if it had no use to the present she would pass it over, and this happened to be one of those things she should know about, but had absolutely no clue what was talked about.

"Spinel, you've met the Diamonds before right? Well these are their daughters; Sophie, Mia and Alexandria." He gestured to each, speaking to the hidden gem aside.

"Yeah but even they've never seen me like this!" She whined, hiding her face with a hand and slowly walking over to where the sole male diamond stood.

"Sophie! Mia! Alex! This is Spinel!" He called up to the towering females, the pink gem stretching and bending her arms to salute every queen at once.

"My diamonds...?"

Alexandria gasped and covered her mouth, a flood of emotions crashing over her like one of Sophie's tidal waves. "She... she's so cute...!"

"Huh?" the other teens gave the only adult of them a confused gaze.

"I am...?" Spinel asked, gazing up to the palest of the diamonds.

Before anyone could react, the largest empress had picked up the strawberry taffy gem and was holding her almost suffocatingly close.

"I've only known this gem for twenty seconds but I already want her as my daughter." The dark smile curled up her lips, silver eyes sparkling with love and adoration.

"Okay. What?!" Mia asked aghast, Alexandria had always been crazy, but this was a whole new crazy for her, for any of them. Yes, Spinel was adorable, and she made her laugh, but to just pick her up and proclaim she was her daughter was a bit much, even for Alexandria.

"The?"

"Frack?" Both Steven and Sophie gaped as well, their minds stopping and they had to pause to even catch up with the scene before them.

"What's a daughter?" Spinel asked, looking around at everyone for an answer.

In an instant though, a shared thought was passed between the green lovers, this would be perfect, for them at least.

"So..." The Blonde amazon began. "You want to spend your time with this gem?"

A smirk bloomed on her face as well as her young lover's. "And focus all you attention on her, and not us?" The azure lady asked, a bit of a blush starting to bloom on her peach face.

"Indeed." Alexandria stated, cradling the raspberry hued gem in her arms.

"What's a daughter?" Said gem asked again, still highly confused by the situation.

Mia and Sophie both beamed, the golden eyes glaring at blue with a hungry look that said: 'you aren't going to be walking for a month~'

"Wonderful idea!" The youngest clapped, shooting her love a look that answered. 'Alex would kill you if that happened.'

"Seconded!" The eighteen-year-old Diamond beamed, loving the eldest's new distraction.

"Oh boy... this is going to be a whole thing..." Steven mumbled, facepalming.

Alexandria smiled down to her 'daughter' who she held close. "Now Spinel, let's try that mother daughter bonding thing I always wanted."

"...Okay... But what's a daughter?" The cradled gem asked, he face still baffled as ever.

Both the teenage diamond lowered themselves down to Steven's height and hugged him.

"Thank you for this Steven, we've been needing some us time, and we'll take any distraction Alex will get." The youngest whispered, plating a gentle kiss on his cheek and stepping back.

"Yes, she's always hounding me for just kissing Soph... Thank you Steven!" The elder said, placing her own kiss on his opposite cheek.

They rose back up and joined the awaiting Woman and a bubble surrounded them and took them back into the ship.

* * *

As the ship hovered up into the air, Behind Alexandria's back, Mia leaned towards her girlfriend and kissed her full on the lips, her tongue lashing out to trace the blueberry tasting flesh, their hands controlling their ships coming together to form a heart shape as they propelled into the cosmos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this has been up nearly a day and guess what?! This is amazing!**

**240+ views in a single day!**

**And this! Thank you so much!**

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**Vgn Golley**

**That's awesome!**

* * *

Stars raced past the ships, in an endless blur, Spinel watching with wide pink eyes.

Alexandria looked down and gave a soft smile towards the gem she called her child, but without warning, her smile dropped as well as her physical temperature, eyes shrinking as ice cold breath ghosted on her ear for the first time in years.

_ You know this is foolish. This whole debacle is foolish. If you had only listened to me. It's a shame really, poor thing having to live with you as a mother. Why you can barely take care of yourself let alone another gem. Tell me, is it really going to fix things? Make it as if you actually had a good example? Honestly dear, don't lie to yourself._

The woman shook her head, there wasn't a chance in the world she would be a mother like her own, she would care for Spinel, and love her no matter what she did, unlike the cruel, dormant tyrant haunting her mind.

Once on Homeworld, Alexandria showed her daughter everything, touring the castle from dungeon to look out. Drinking in every reaction.

For the night, or a few, till she got a room perfectly outfitted for Spinel, she would be staying with her.

Ornate dress traded for a simple tee-shirt and sweats, Alexandria sat on her bed, Strawberry gem beside her lap.

"Can you please explain to me what a daughter is, Mom?" The gem asked yet again, still as clueless to her new title as earlier, but however confused she was to the whole thing, she was eager to the new experience.

"A daughter is something... Something wonderful, Something beautiful, Something every mother loves. A daughter is something intelligent. Something magnetic. Someone who I adore." Alex sang, her tone echoing around the room.

* * *

Anxiety ate at the empress the entire night, and the little comfort she had was the small form resting opposite to her on one of the many pillows.

She had to try, and her normally calm thoughts rattled, scattered, and spun, swirling in a strange liquid of her snow globe mind.

Her movements were gentle getting up, and her bare feet slid across the cold floor, barely any noise coming from them as she moved to the large, kitchen, designed for a being of their height, their size.

No one was up, save for the gems that still littered the halls of the castle, and none of them paid second glance to the grand woman, her authority long forgotten.

The lights were harsh, and paled her body to her mother's blank light, no, she was nothing like her, she was nothing like her mother, only in appearance and stone.

Her hands trembled, near vibrating, as she took the recipe book from its perch, reading over the laminated pages until she found the list for a certain mix.

The powders mixed easily, and the liquid was tormented in her grasp. blending into the dry mix, she carefully poured a reasonable amount on a pan that he had set to warm, but still, her hands shook, her own grasp deathly cold. Was she really that scared?

The odor of smoke broke her trance, quickly flipping the cake over to let the pale ide be darkened, hopefully not as much as the other.

She had every right to be scared, she had no good example to base from, and the fears of becoming like her mother, cold and harsh, only caring when her will was done. Painful memories of her becoming burning through her mind with cold terror.

Again, as the pancakes were made and cooked, going on and on, they each were dark, some lighter, but each neither appealing to the sight or smell, but hopefully to the taste. She took one of the smaller cakes and bit into it, the charcoal crumbling in her maw but the taste not as bitter as she expected, still, it was nothing she wanted to serve as her first meal to her daughter.

Dark nails raked and combed through her hair, drawing against her scalp painfully as she tried to bring a sense of forgotten serenity to herself.

The voice laughed cruelly in her ears, and she could picture the sneer on ebony lips, aimed to none other than her.

_Look at you! You're worse than you were as a child in front of Blue and Yellow! Trembling like a pearl before her goddess. Tsk, such a pity that you've-_

"Good morning!" Spinel chirped, nearly giving the already frail woman a heart attack.

She spun around, she hadn't even heard those shoes of her squeaking down the polished halls, her fearful, stressed expression changed, she didn't matter as much, her world could be crumbling but she had to be something greater than what she had ever been than her role as a Diamond, because this gem in front of her was now her world and as long as she was happy, she should be happy.

"Well good morning, Sleep well?" Alexandria asked, flicking off the stove, and moving the plater of burnt pancakes aside.

There was a nod from the pink gem who looked around the large form, eyeing the tray.

"What's that?" Spinel asked, looking up to the large form.

"Well, I tried to make pancakes for you, but they aren't that good..." Alex said, biting the inside of her cheek and putting two pancakes on a plate, and setting a bottle of syrup on the counter.

The seated gem watched with curious raspberry eyes, as a sense of comfort went over Alexandria as she began almost dancing around the kitchen, grabbing two glasses, and other items, placing them on the counter.

Spinel drenched the cakes in front of her in syrup, taking a large mouthful.

The blonde cringed, crossing her fingers and hoping to the stars that they food was edible.

The plate was soon cleaned and loaded with two more pancakes, While the twenty-two year old woman ate a single one.

"So, they're good?" She asked cautiously,taking a sip of her tea.

"They're pretty good! A bit crispy, but not bad!" The pink gem smiled, turning as a groggy pair of lovers shuffled into the kitchen, eyes bloodshot, and hair tousled.

Before anyone could say anything to either of them, Mia grumbled. "Nothing until I have coffee." Sophie mumbled something similar, dumping creamer into the offered mug and sitting on one of the stools.

"Good morning, Mia, Sophie!" The young gem smiled, waving to each of the groggy teens.

"Yeah... Mornin kid..." The golden blonde muttered, taking deep swigs of the dark liquid.

"They... Aren't morning people." Alex said lowly, a giggle shared between her and the small pink stone.

"As if you are...! You've got natural make up and... you wake up before everyone so you can wake up before us..." The Azure girl mumbled, gesturing sleepily with her hand.

Another bit of giggles was shared, as the two teenagers slowly began to wake up more and more.

The pale woman survived the scene before her, she could do this, and that little smile was her fuel. It would take a while before she could cook better food, but she would try, not for herself, but for Spinel.


	3. Chapter 3

**1,000+ views, SA-WEET!**

**And this! Thank you so much!**

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**Vgn Golley**

**polarbeardragon**

**Owlnest**

**But for the love of Pete! REVIEW!**

**That's awesome!**

* * *

As the two teenagers became more alert, the flirt fest began, sweet little words going back and forth, an eye roll or giggle coming from the mother or daughter.

"Are you two done yet?"

Mia paused and cleared her throat, sitting up and looking away.

"I- Sorry Alex we just- I mean we..." Sophie stammered, her face erupting red.

The Blonde stood and went to walk away, but a hand wrapped around her wrist. "I know you two are very much in _love-_" She gagged on the phrase true as it was. "-But please, could you refrain from smothering each other in love especially at breakfast, I mean we all just ate and I for one would like to keep my meal down, hmm?"

Snarky as always, the other retorted. "Oh, I'm _so _sorry my Diamond, did I offend you in anyway? I must apologize for loving Sophie again, but I forgot how much you hated it!"

Sophie stood and quickly drug her love out of the kitchen, apologizing for her actions and scolding her once they went past the second hall.

"Do you guys always... fight like that?" Spinel asked, spinning around on the chair.

"No! … well- yes..." Alex sighed, holding her head in her hands, what an impression she was making on her daughter, just like her mother, Fighting and lying. "We have always fought like that since... before I remember. It's just... nothing to worry about sweetheart..."

_Yes, yes my darling! That's something perfect to worry about! Wonderful example, you fighting with Mia, as perfectly sweet as that was. That was delicious, honey, anymore dramatic little flaws you want to show her? Oh, what about your little thing of biting, clawing and-_

The Woman tuned out the voice, it was hard to, and she couldn't hide the blush on her face as every dirty secret was ripped and thrown into the front of her mind.

"Spinel, sweetheart, would you like me to teach you a lesson? Only if you wanted of course." The platinum blonde offered, resting her head in her palm and gazing at the girl.

"What kind of a lesson?" The raspberry gem asked, stopping her spinning and copying her 'mother'.

"Well, not that I'm trying to sound judgmental, I know you're an era one gem."

_Oh, wow, brilliant! Remind her she is old enough to humanly be your great-great-great-grandmother's great-grandmother times a thousand._

She flinched, poor word choice. "But things have changed and I thought it would be a good bonding experience for us."

_Real mothers and daughters don't need bonding time, honestly, you're trying too hard._

"I guess we could try." The pink gem responded, stretching up to perch on her shoulder.

* * *

Opening two dusted doors, Alexandria proudly displayed her old school room, a fine chair with embroidery in the diamonds' hues in the corner, bookshelves filled with many texts covered the walls, and in the center was a desk with a child sized chair.

Setting her down to the table, the pristine queen thumbed texts, before pulling out a simple enough lesson she had studied at that mental age.

"Let's try this one, it's easy enough."

As she began to go on from the text book, reading aloud, going on about the properties of planets. Of course said lesson was simple enough for her, and she mentally gave herself every answer, but when she asked her daughter the answer to a gas dwarf planet, she received a confused and sheepish glance.

"I don't... I don't get it..."

She paused, closing the book and sitting in front of her daughter opposite on the table.

"That's ok... I understand it's a little... much." That was a lie, a blatant lie, but she saw how not understanding the simplest of planet structures was bit of an embarrassment for the gem, but she had to remember, she was no Diamond, and it didn't come naturally to her. "Why don't you tell me what _you_ know. And then we'll go from there."

_Are you kidding me? she doesn't even know that?! _

White howled with laughter, cruel, condescending laughter.

Alexandria tried to listen intently, but more harsh remarks echoed, and not all of them about her to make it worse.

_Of course with you as a teacher, I'm surprised she isn't a complete delinquent. Leave it to you to make someone feel inferior of course. You know, she's actually perfect for you, mentally insane, the only time you were sane is when you listened to me, that's when all gems were sane, but now, such a pity, she could have gone places in my empire... Look at her, she feels absolutely intimidated by you, more so than a pearl! Why I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up hating you, with how you mother her, I mean you're just like-_

"ENOUGH!" Alexandria screamed, her face red, eyes wild.

Spinel froze, looking up at her with wide eyes, had she said something wrong?

The woman heaved, taking large breathes as realization set in, as she stared at wide horrified eyes, her reflection not her own.

She didn't bother giving an answer as she left the room, slamming the door to her washroom and staring shakily at her reflection.

The cruel visage of her mother stared back, beaming at what she had done. With a vicious scream she punched the reflection, White, herself, and her daughter's terrified face reflected back through the shards as she sank to the ground slowly, tears bubbling over her eyes, rivers of black following.

* * *

She had absolutely no reason to be coming down these halls but she found herself looking for Alexandria, which actually frightened her slightly, she never did that, but still here she was.

The grand bedroom was empty, as was the music room, but she was about to enter the dance room when she stopped and opened the washroom, her goal sitting on the floor, mirror shattered, eyes red and puffy, nose runny, as she muttered how awful she was.

Gently stepping in and sitting beside her, Mia asked softly. "Having a breakdown...?"

Glancing up, the older blonde sniffled. "I suck as a mother." She let her face fall back into her lap, letting out another pitiful sob.

The younger blonde laughed, because she couldn't help it. "Alex, how could you be any worse than your mother?"

"I'm _not that _bad... But I still suck... I keep trying to help Spinel and be a good mother, but White keeps getting in my head and I... I keep messing up!" Her voice was thick with mucus, and her cheeks were stained black. She flopped her mess of platinum on the shoulder beside her, another miserable whimper leaving her.

Mia rolled her golden eyes, she was absolutely dense sometimes. "_That's_ what your worried about? So what? You try, you fail, you try, you fail. But the only time you really fail is by giving up."

"Then what...?" She muttered, staring blankly ahead.

"You try again."

The Young woman sniffled, whipping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater, sniffling. "When did you get so good at inspirational speeches...?"

"Well truth be told, Sophie and me have been trying this whole movie thing. This thing called Disney is amazing! This one called Aladdin is perfection. Seriously, no one could be better at that Genie thing." Mia said, looking towards the door.

"Disney Huh? Why does that sound... you might want to talk to Steven about that." Alexandria said, rubbing her cheeks dry with her sleeves.

"What does that mean?" A golden brow arched.

"Let's just say that Disney thing proved that you're right. No one could do a better genie." The once crying Blonde stood, giving a tender smile to the other and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you sunshine."

The eighteen-year-old blushed and whipped her cheek, screaming down the hall. "STOP DOING THAT ALEX! YOU KNOW HOW I HATE IT! YOU-YOU-you... damn I'm surrounded by hotties... hotties who keep toying with me like a damn cat..."

* * *

**Oh, poor Mia... Too much stimulation.**

**And Alex, getting toyed with by her AWFUL mother!**

**And Spinel, Will Alex apologize? Will she explain what happened?**

**Oh boy...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**1,200+ views, SA-WEET!**

**And this! Thank you so much!**

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**Vgn Golley**

**polarbeardragon**

**Owlnest**

**umi ryuzzaki1**

**But for the love of Pete! REVIEW!**

**That's awesome!**

* * *

Sophie growled softly, Mia really had it in for her this time.

"I can't see the screen you know, love."

"So you can sit on my lap, but I can't sit on yours? That's not fair." The Blonde huffed, crossing her arms.

Blue eyes rolled and she reached up, biting the long, exposed, fawn neck, causing a startled screech from the elder.

"FUCK!" A gloved hand went through her hair and she gripped the dress clad shoulder painfully tight.

Sophie released, admiring her work. "That's payback for what you did to me last night. You're lucky that Alex didn't see it." She hissed, kissing the sore spot.

"I could do more, because I know you love me not only biting, kissing and doing all sorts of things to you." The Blonde growled playfully, tenderly cupping the paler cheeks in her dusted palm.

"And you know Alex is still up and if she heard you scream like you did we only have a matter of minutes before she's here chewing us out."

The elder whined, wiggling from side to side, her leggings growing tight.

"Oh no! Absolutely not! Off! I am not going to get lectured for being half naked and kissed by you again!" Sophie huffed, pushing the blonde onto her desk.

"But it hurts...! C'mon you're the one who bit me! And you know how sensitive I am to any sort of stimulation!" Mia grumbled, crossing her arms.

"And it's cute to see you beg. Besides, my big bad girl, you only come here looking for trouble."

"But it's such a addictive curse."

"You really are trouble."

"And you love it." Mia purred, leaning back as the younger pinned her down and began another heated kiss with her, they really had to stop, but they just couldn't.

* * *

By a cruel twist of fate, Spinel had heard this screech, and had uttered it in front of Alexandria during a difficult lesson.

Never had she gasped so loud. "Sweetheart, where did you learn such naughty words?"

"Aunt Amethyst is always saying them, and Aunt Mia yelled it the other night." The Pink gem shrugged, really not sure what the big deal was.

Fuming, The stark gem first took off across the palace to slap the younger blonde upside the head then take care of unfinished business on earth.

"If what you did wasn't accidental, or unstoppable I would kill you gladly, but you're not as easy to take care of, so I'm going to take care of the weaker link."

Mia had no idea what that meant, but she was glad she'd get to live another day for what ever she did wrong this time.

* * *

Garnet was surfing the futures, seeing a lot of different paths, but then, she saw a rather concerning and hilarious one.

"You should probably run for your life." She commented to the stout purple gem.

"Why?" She asked, raising a brow.

"_**AMETHYST!**_" The Empresses voice was so shrill so furious, so absolutely livid, Amethyst felt as if she might poof.

"Alex! Wait! I get first crack!" Pearl squawked, running behind the smaller queen.

"I don't see what's wrong Pearl. All I said was that Homework was a pain in the ass." Aquamarine huffed, floating near the kitchen.

Said purple gem was running for her life, followed closely by two enraged mothers.

* * *

Amethyst had ran all day, but eventually the Human gem had to succumb and gave up, but not before punching Amethyst hard enough to crack her gem, which pearl took the sweet pleasure in flicking.

"It was a slip of the tongue. Did you really have to go psycho on me, P?" The purple gem asked, flopping back on the couch with her healed stone sparkling

"Oh my dear Amethyst. You think your punishment is over." Pearl purred slyly, a giggle escaping the exhausted diamond.

"Wait what? What could possibly be worse? You and Blondie nearly shattered me!" The quartz exclaimed.

The former servant gave her a lidded look, wagging a finger in front of her face, sly smile only growing.

"...No. nonononono! Please! Please don't do this to me!" The lavender gem begged.

"I'm still here, so you know." The sixteen year old boy deadpanned, folding his arms.

"Get used to it, Starlight, there is no end to lovers torture." Alex sighed, taking a sip from her glass, the crystal polish sliding down her throat with satisfying burn.

"Three months." The lithe gem smirked devilishly.

* * *

Amethyst's scream was heard all the way in little Homeworld.

Looking up from the book she had been reading Peridot said. "Why do I feel suddenly sorry for Amethyst?"

Lapis arched a brow and looked at her blankly. "Don't know, don't care. We're almost at the best part."

"Will we ever give Connie this book back?" The green gem questioned turning the page.

Lazuli laughed. "No."

* * *

"Amethyst?Why are you doing that? You've done it everyday for two weeks." Aquamarine said, giving her purple mother a strange look.

Amethyst stopped slamming her head on the rock wall of the temple to answer."Because! Your mother is a..." She realized what would happen if she said that out loud "a... she doesn't know how to take a joke."

"She blue balled you, didn't she?" The small gem snickered.

"Oh yeah, laugh now. Just wait until Spinel figures out what this 'game' is." The Quartz growled, resuming slamming her head against the wall, a sizeable dent formed.

"...Oh stars..." The small gem trembled, that would be not a good thing for her. Her scream was so loud that Garnet and Bismuth heard it from the beach.

"I'mma be honest. I never expected this kind of future. But it's really funny." The fusion chuckled.

"True that." The rainbow stone chuckled as well, shaking her head.

* * *

**Well, I ship Pearlmathyst, But not Lapidot, and besides, we have Witty to thank for this!**

**I love it!**

**Sorry for the short chapter though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR REVEIWS THEY ARE THE FUEL FOR THE FIRE IN MY HEART AND FINGERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**1,650+ views, SA-WEET!**

**And this! Thank you so much!**

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**Vgn Golley**

**polarbeardragon**

**Owlnest**

**umi ryuzzaki1**

**Linksyszx**

**But for the love of Pete! REVIEW!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -_When did Aquamarine thing happen!?_**

**Uh... that's complicated...  
Anyways the clearest answer is Pearl sort of 'adopted' her between Diamond Daughter's and now.**  
**Also Pearl is in a relationship with Amethyst.**  
**As for Aqua and Spinel... Well... you better read the next few chapters...!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Well, Spinel might have had spent a lot of her time with her mother, but that didn't mean she didn't do things on her own.

One thing she enjoyed doing was following gems around, trying to gain their friendship, but they were either too busy, or too stubborn to give her the time of their day.

But today, today, she was going to get one to talk to her.

Her target: A Yellow Sapphire, looking like a real hive queen, her hair done up in a hive like style, dress covered in a honeycomb pattern lace, and her gem polished to a gleaming sheen.

Stalking her prey down the halls and through one of Mia's boring report sessions, she managed to corner the golden gem.

But before the pink 'princess' could get a word in edgewise the Sapphire spoke.

"You're going to say 'hi'."

"Yep!" Spinel smiled.

"You're going to ask to be friends." The Sapphire went on.

"Well duh!"

"Sorry, there is no timeline where we are friends."

"... Are you challenging me?" A sly smile bloomed on Spinel's face, and the Yellow Sapphire felt her world end.

"_Di-... did the time lines shatter? They did. How could they... oh. Great._" The Sapphire thought, swallowing nervously.

"Come on Bestie! We've got a world to explore!" The Pink gem smiled brightly, grabbing the satin gloved hand and leading her through the halls and out of the palace.

"_Why is there no timeline where I shatter? I could really go for one right now._" The lemon gem thought begrudgingly, following as if she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Well, to say the least, Sapphire had never moved so fast in her life, and she continued to heave for her breath as the daughter of Alexandria and she caught their breaths.

She had insulted a pair of pearls for openly displaying affection to some Jaspers which in turn resulted in the Jaspers chasing them halfway round the planet.

"This day has been a disaster! I couldn't predict ANYTHING! And it's all because of you! I told you there wasn't a single timeline where we were friends!" Her eye clouded with tears, this gem, Spinel, was so unpredictable that she just couldn't see what would happen next.

"...Well what about now?" The pink gem asked softly, looking out the alley as their chasers looked somewhere else.

She didn't want to respond, the answer far to great, but she did. "...five million and seventy one."

"Great! By the way, why do you always use that future vision stuff before anything?" Spinel beamed, sitting next to her and asking.

"So I know what will happen." The honey gem sniffled, running her arm under her nose, brushing the tears away.

"Do you think the reason you were so huffy today is because you've relied on it for so long, you don't know how to handle things without it?" The pigtailed gem questioned, her look soft and tender.

"...That makes sense... I guess."

She went on. "I met a Sapphire once. She said that she had to stop focusing on what was supposed to happen, and just go with what does happen."

Sapphire sniffled again. "...She sounds pretty smart."

"She goes by Garnet now." Spinel smiled, recalling her brief time with the fusion.

"Why?"

"Reasons." The playful gem shrugged, figuring it would be better to save that for later.

Neither said anything, and neither wanted to, it was comfortable like this, together, especially after what they had spent the whole afternoon doing.

"So... What happens now?" Spinel asked, looking to the future seeing gem.

"Hmm... Why don't you decide." Yellow Sapphire said thoughtfully.

A beaming grin spread on the raspberry gem's face as again, she took Sapphire's hand and lead her to the nearest warp.

* * *

Yellow Sapphire looked around, they were not only in the diamond palace, they were in the heart of it, the place where the diamond daughter's lived, and after earlier, a nagging sense of fear crept up on the yellow gem, but she didn't do anything, she was going to go with what was happening instead of trying to see what _might_ happen.

"Mom! I made a friend!" The Pink gem beamed up towards the Diamond she called mother, who was currently surveying reports of the empires dismantling.

Alexandria ever so loved being called mom, the word now a delightful ring, instead of a bitter reminder. "That's wonderful sweetheart! Who is it?"

"Mom, this is Yellow Sapphire!" Spinel sidestepped and displayed her friend.

Said friend was on the floor, passed out from the shock, foaming at the mouth with a dazed expression.

But before any concern could be expressed by the empress, the strawberry gem said. "... guess she didn't see that one coming."

The pun, intended or not, caused a bout of giggles to escape Alex, her manicured hands struggling to cover her mouth as the laughter continued to perinate from her ebony lips.

* * *

As the day wound to a close, Alex combed the raspberry hair and sang softly, something she did every night, then tucked her daughter in, her room finished not so long ago, and while she did miss Spinel in her room, she also enjoyed the leisure of not sharing her room.

"Good night sweetheart, sweet dreams. I love you." A gentle kiss was placed on the pink forehead, as the Diamond moved out of the room, gently switching the light off in her exit. She never once didn't tell her that she didn't love her, in fact she grabbed onto every opportunity she had to say it, her own childhood haunted with a lack of the phrase.

"Good night mom... Love you too." Spinel yawned, the whole 'sleep' thing having grabbed her quickly.

The doors closed softly as the grand empress returned to her own room to retire for the night.

* * *

The sound was faint, but still it forbade Alexandria get a full night's sleep, and so she roused from her grand bed, tugging her tee shirt back over her shoulder as she went to identify the source of the sound, which came from her daughter's room.

Gently opening the door, she softly murmured. "Sweetheart, did you have a nightmare...?" She sat on the edge of the canopy bed, her own tiredness giving way quickly to her motherly instincts as she saw the gem crying and hugging herself.

Alex knew them all to well, and she knew the signs, a younger more hospitable Mia having asked her a similar question nearly a thousand times.

Comfortingly rubbing Spinel's shoulder, the gem sniffled. "You know about them...?"

"Well, I had them every night for eighteen years. So I can be considered a bit of an expert." The platinum blonde said, a soft comforting kiss placed on the top of her head, gentle hums soothing as she swayed the two of them back and forth, something she wished her own mother had done mentally.

"How is that so comforting and yet unnerving?" Spinel asked, a soft laugh leaving her mother.

Soon enough, the tears stopped, and Alex didn't prod as to the nightmare, that could hurt even more than the nightmare itself, so she again tucked Spinel in, another kiss placed on her forehead.

Timidly, as Alexandria fixed the blankets and pillows, the pink gem asked. "...can you stay with me tonight...?"

A tender smile encased black lips and she nodded, sitting back on the small pink sofa against the wall. "Of course."

It was like every moment she wished had happened with her own mother played out with her daughter.

* * *

**This is all credit to Witty! I only fleshed it out a bit, but they did all the work and it's amazing! And hilarious!**


	6. Chapter 6

**1,890+ views, SA-WEET!**

**And this! Thank you so much!**

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**Vgn Golley**

**polarbeardragon**

**Owlnest**

**umi ryuzzaki1**

**Linksyszx**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**YAS REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -_My FEEEEEELLLLLS! Love this, and her just pulling a straight up 4th Wall break on a TIMELINE CHAIN is EPIC! Also, you used 'perinate' in this when I think you meant 'permeate'...I only pointed this one out due to the...Well ODD definition of the word perinate if anyone looks it up in trying to see what it means._**

**Oh... thanks for pointing that out... My bad...! Also, glad you like this so much!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt** -_**I want to help you with this story. Plus in our story can the diamonds adore Emerald? Update soon and please PM me back when you get a chance. Thanks.**_

**Well, the duo becomes a trio! **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Sophie was absolutely giddy, and even that was an understatement!

She was akin to a child who had eaten a ten pound sack of sugar, and ten times as hyper.

"Calm down a bit, Alex and Spinel still aren't ready, and the moment they are, we're going, you adorably beautiful, stunning, gorgeous woman." Mia chuckled, shaking her head, duffle bag and suitcase firmly held in her hands.

"I can't help it, Mia!" She squealed, her large smile infections. "I'm turning fifteen! And not only does that come with even more privileges in general but I can do this-"

She paused and roughly kissed her golden lover. "-in public anytime I want!"

Ember eyes could only blink as fawn skin burned red and gold, absolutely stunned by the sudden action.

"Not yet you can't, Sophie, you still are fourteen, thus, you are _not _allowed to do that in public." Alexandria chided, her own probably over packed suitcase dragging behind her.

"I still don't get why this is such a big deal. I mean Mom's birthday was a surprise party, which was really fun, but why all the excitement that we're going a _week_ early?" Spinel asked innocently, recalling the large surprise party held for her mother four months prior.

"Well, Sweetheart, Sophie's birthday just so happens to fall on an earth holiday, so ever since we started going to earth, we've always celebrated said holiday and her birthday together." The Platinum blonde said, heaving her large bag onto the warp.

"Do you really need all that stuff? I mean, what did you pack, your _entire wardrobe?_" The Blonde huffed, stepping onto the disk as well, closely followed by her giddy lover.

* * *

Arriving on Earth moments later, Sophie practically drug the entire group to the room Bismuth had made for them while on earth once the house had been fixed.

She flopped unceremoniously onto her old bed, wrapping herself up in the navy and cyan quilt, which still smelled heavily of rainwater and blueberries.

The Eighteen-year-old placed their bags down while Alexandria gave her daughter the grand tour.

"-And this is my bed, and Surprise!" She pressed a button on the side of the couch and it reclined into a bed, which the grand empress placed a decently sized box on the bed, wrapped in pink paper and silver bow.

"You don't mind if I give one gift early, do you, Soph?"

"Not at all! Besides, this is your first Christmas! I'm not about to spoil it!" The ivory haired girl smiled, digging through her bag to quickly pull out her coat, hat, boots, and gloves.

A dark smile bloomed. "Then, Spinel, this is my first gift to you. Go ahead! Open it!"

The small strawberry gem quickly opened the box, after giving it a few experimental shakes, to reveal a puffy pink coat, and fuzzy heart shaped ear muffs.

"I know gems don't have ears but-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as a tight hug wrapped around her legs.

"I love it!" Spinel squealed happily, trying to quickly stuff her arms in the sleeves and zip up the coat.

"How do I look?"

"Like a raspberry." The Blonde chuckled, pulling on her own boots and gloves.

A dark stare was cast from the mother, who herself beamed at the sight of her daughter, who looked simply adorable in her sparkly coat.

"Just wait until her majesty puts her coat on, it makes the rest of us look poor." The golden girl muttered under her breath, as her lover and she left the room, a giggle escaping her partner.

"What does Aunt Mia mean by that, mom?"

"She just means I'm a diva." Alex huffed, rolling her eyes and pulling out her fur coat. "But she is right about one thing, This coat is just far to luxurious."

Said coat was made of the warmest, finest silver fur, and had a matching hat, and a pair of doeskin gloves, gloves which were rarely worn.

And Mia was right, the arc Diamond looked as if she was a queen, the only thing missing was ornate diamond jewelry hanging from every inch of her. Quite a contrast to the sweater and jeans beneath it however.

* * *

Of course they were all greeted fondly when they entered the living room, and an ecstatic Sophie couldn't help dragging everyone along towards the first event of the first day; Ice skating.

The ice was thick enough, and of course, Mia and Alexandria made it a competition.

Precise movements, and graceful ones, they went on, the Daughter and Lover to either the judges, but the Amazonian empress, not wanting to be outdone in the face of her love, skated a little too close to the edge of the pond, where even the Amethyst dare not go.

And that proved her down fall, because in landing of a perfect axel, she went right through the ice, which would have only came up to her knee barely, had she not lost her balance and fell back into the icy slush.

Just as quickly as she down she was sitting up, clawing herself from her hole, and enlarging it, from which the stout purple gem pulled her out laughing at the sight of her face. Normally peaked hair wet and matted over her face, eye liner running down her cheeks, her clothes quickly hardening to hold a thin layer of ice.

"How was that possible? It was only one foot deep!" Sophie gasped, quickly rushing over to her frosted lover, her fawn lips going blue as her teeth chattered.

"I-I-I-I don't wanna t-talk about it!" She said, quickly leaving the ice and sitting under a tree, her lightening only numbing her limbs more as she tried to warm herself up.

Alexandria tossed her a smug smile from the ice, before returning to the center of the action, her childhood Ballet lessons playing greatly into her grace, of course she stopped showboating to skate around with her daughter, many twirls still preformed.

The Blonde huffed and continued to watch, her chances going through the ice, so to speak, but she still had one plan in mind, to not only warm her up, but to steal a little something as well.

"H-h-hey S-Soph! C'mere!" She managed to call, her lungs heavy with frost, and face still as frozen if not more so.

"Are you alright, Love?" The younger asked, quickly making her way over and regarding the frozen gold woman.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine. Just come here."

Sophie did so, her own gloved hands feeling the ice coldness of her lover's skin. "Are you sure? You feel like ice."

"Look up, Soph." Mia chattered, eyes shooting to the piece of Mistletoe she had tied in a low hanging branch, and then back to the girl before her. "I know how to warm up now."

A blush covered rosy peach cheeks and the Ivory haired girl couldn't help but giggle at her antics, she most likely fell on purpose just to get a kiss. "You're impossible."

"You love it." Mia breathed, their lips slowly meeting in a warm and tender embrace, their gems glowing and the light melting together, into a slightly chilled, slightly hot and bothered woman.

"...Damnit..." The woman cursed, brushing a piece of key lime green hair from her face, they'd be stuck like this until they didn't want to be so close, which wouldn't probably be for quite a while more.

* * *

**Well, as I said before, The Duo become a Trio, Me, Witty and Atarya!**

**Also, how will this play out? A holiday chapter WAY before the Holidays?**

**Along with the rest of our mischievous group of gems?**

**Oh, I can't even wait myself!**


	7. Chapter 7

**2,000+ views, SA-WEET!**

**And this! Thank you so much!**

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**Vgn Golley**

**polarbeardragon**

**Owlnest**

**umi ryuzzaki1**

**Linksyszx**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**YAS REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -_My FEEEEEELLLLLS! Love this, and her just pulling a straight up 4th Wall break on a TIMELINE CHAIN is EPIC! Also, you used 'perinate' in this when I think you meant 'permeate'...I only pointed this one out due to the...Well ODD definition of the word perinate if anyone looks it up in trying to see what it means._**

**Oh... thanks for pointing that out... My bad...! Also, glad you like this so much!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt** -_**Cool. Update soon please**_

**Of course! This updates quite often!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Warmed up from fusing, the two _eventually _unfused, before they went caroling, something the birthday girl insisted they do with great vigor, besides, the residents of Beach city actually came to expect it this third year, in fact, some were concerned if there would even be the group this year as they had seen the Diamond ships return to their home planet.

They went through a whole list, almost the same songs every year, but had to end sooner than normal due to Spinel struggling to stay awake.

* * *

Day two, this had the youngest Diamond even more giddy, for this was the day, as decided by tradition, that they would not only decorate the tree, but also would bake as many cookies as she desired, but she did give a bit of leeway to her young Pink niece, who got to share in this delight for the first time.

They were divided into groups, Steven and Connie were to create the Snickerdoodle and Double chocolate fudgies, two things Sophie couldn't resist, She and Mia were to create the ornate sugar cookie and gingerbread men and house, as their combined creativity was simply too great a thing to pass up, Pearl and Amethyst would create the soft molasses cookies and no back cookies, which required as much focus as they did haphazardness, and finally, Alexandria and Spinel, tasked with frosting duty and the oatmeal raisin cookies.

Cookies halfway mixed, Sophie began singing, her tone low as she eyed her lover. "Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awfully good girl, so, Santa-"

"Sophie, I swear, please! If you start she's going to start and that's the last thing we need!" Alexandria pleaded desperately.

Sliding over to the Palest of the Diamonds, Mia smirked, and planted again, a meaningless kiss on her cheek, to which the eldest froze, unbeknownst to what was going on behind her back.

Flustered the Diamond huffed. "You two are... Impossible."

Before she could go on any further, be it baking or mixing frosting, a group of snickers came from behind her, which soon turned to all out laughter.

"What's so funny?" She turned and looked behind her, not being able to find out what was so funny, her daughter in a similar space, said joke being over her head.

The youngest Diamond giggled, her hands covering her mouth as she pointed, giggled, and again tried to inform Alex of the piece of greenery hanging from her back beltloop.

The Blonde was doubled over in laughter, by the time the platinum blonde found the mistletoe, her face burning redder than a rubies.

"What?! How on earth is this funny?!" She squawked, holding the offending piece high in the air.

"Well, you do sorta... kiss-" Mia couldn't even finish her barely legible statement as more laughter ripped through her.

"I DO NOT DO THAT!" Enraged was an understatement.

"I bet a lotta guys would line up and pay with their lives just to, though."

"THAT'S IT! I will slowly break your gem, and the gem of anyone who was involved! _This_! IS one of your worst; Mia Diana Yellow Diamond!"

An eyebrow shot up, and the middle teen stood, her laughter stopping. "Oh? Even if Spinel is the one who got me the mistletoe?"

Her pale face went sheet white, and she froze, breath caught and she quickly excused herself, thundering up the stairs and slamming the door to the room they stayed in.

* * *

Her every fiber trembled, almost a hum, and her chest ached and heaved. What a sight she must be at that very second.

_White tittered, pointing a perfectly manicured toe towards her shaken child from the vanity where she perched. "That, my love was beautiful! Tell me, I am intrigued, just what would you do to that miserable excuse Yellow made?"_

"...What would I do?" Her voice was low and shaken.

"I would... I would... I'd start by pleasuring her... Making her so unbearably lost in it that she's just begging me to stop."

_"Do go on, dear!" White beamed, resting her chin in her palm, using the fear she had so forever instilled to give herself a bit more of a physical form, almost seen to another's naked eye, for at a moment, her daughter was the only one to see her._

"Then I would..." Her confidence seemed to grow in her plot the more she rambled. "I'd start clawing at her. Biting her. Ripping her to ribbons. Choking her! Then I'd stop!"

Her look was becoming wild, delighted, ambitious, and White drank the insanity in like a sweet wine.

_"And then what, then what would you do?!" Her own ghostly look was almost as wild as her daughter's and she was standing toe to toe with her rambling daughter._

"I'd do it again! And I'd keep doing it until her human form was gone, until she was nothing but her gemstone! I'd do the same thing, only this time, I would torture her mentally, maybe even doing Sophie in the same way in her mind scape! Slowly picking, pealing, and destroying her gem!"

_"And then, my dear? What would you do?!" She was reveling in her madness. As they say Like mother Like daughter. No matter how Alexandria tried, she couldn't repress what was ingrained in her DNA, in the very coding of her being._

"Maybe I'd take the shards and make them into jewelry!" Alex laughed, tossing her head back and staring, with wide smile at her mother.

Perhaps it was the realization of what she was saying, or looking dead into those lifeless and cruel grey eyes she shared.

"I- No! Stop! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I... I would never do that to her I would-"

"Alex?" Mia questioned softly, pushing the door open a crack to peak inside.

Again, the ice empress froze, heart beating wildly, eyes almost ready to brim with tears. "...How much did you hear?"

"Hear? What are you going on about? I came to apologize." She'd heard a good portion of it, and she wasn't about to make her feel worse by telling her she knew all the sick twisted things in store for her, should she ever push her, or Alex be pulled off the deep end.

"Oh... Well I accept, and I want you to accept my own, I shouldn't have reacted like I did. This is Sophie's birthday, and we should be happy, not fighting!" The paper princess bumbled, quickly exiting the room, and leading the way to heavenly aromatic kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**2,160+ views, SA-WEET!**

**And this! Thank you so much!**

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**Vgn Golley**

**polarbeardragon**

**Owlnest**

**umi ryuzzaki1**

**Linksyszx**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** humaneking**

**YAS REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -****_Wow, looks like White is still lingering around like a bad fart._**

**I don't even... that is... descriptive!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt** -_**I am loving this story so far. Though, when I my OC Emerald going to be added? Anyways please update soon. Thanks.**_

**Soon, quite soon.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Cookies baked and cooling, and tree trimmed with silvers, golds, cerulean, and strawberry hues, crowned with a sparkling star that reflected a prism or colors.

Of course the cookies themselves were decorated soon after, and the two olive lovers made, rather than a normal little gingerbread house, made a large gingerbread _palace_, that would no doubt last till valentines day.

* * *

The third day, Sophie was still as giddy as ever, her birthday and Christmas were only two more days away!

And with that looming ever closer on the horizon, a little bit of a panic overcame Mia, she had forgotten to get a gift for Spinel, considering she always bought gifts a year ahead of time, and now, she only had, two day. Two. days. _TWO. DAYS_!

She paced through the temple, while almost everyone was out creating a snowman, or other wintery fun, if she didn't even have a single stocking stuffer for Spinel, Alex would no doubt kill her, and if she did that, then all that red ribbon and mistletoe she had to wrap her 'gift' in would go to waste.

And then it struck her, she didn't have any other presents for Sophie aside from that 'private' one, and it was still a mystery to her if it was a birthday gift or a Christmas present. Her heart quickened, this was bad, very bad, veryveryveryvery bad.

"What's up? You look like you're about to have a heart attack." Amethyst commented, a sugar cookie held nonchalantly in her hand, as she looked at the panicked gem hybrid.

In truth, Mia was. "I don't have a gift for Spinel! _OR Sophie_. And I don't know which is worse!" She hissed.

"Probably not having a gift for Spinel..." The purple gem shrugged, swallowing what was left of her cookie, she recalled distinctly what happens if you messed with the daughter of Alexandria, and the memories were not fond ones. Besides, a gift for your girlfriend, that was as simple as putting a bow on your head and a gift tag on your shirt.

She got a deadpan look, and then Amethyst nodded in thought, yeah, not getting a gift for Sophie would put her at the top of the naughty list. "Definitely Sophie. Alex might kill ya, but at least then you don't have to worry about being blue balled."

A shudder passed through the teenager as she pulled her coat on, she'd just have to go window shopping and hope and pray to the stars, she got lucky. "You have experience in... _that_?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." The purple gem quickly ran her words together and exited with the diamond.

* * *

They looked through all sorts of shop windows, and there was absolutely _nothing!_

Alexandria would no doubt give Spinel the moon, figuratively speaking, and would no doubt give Sophie another ornate dress or a makeup set, something she had a tendency to do.

And to make matters even worse? Mia only have thirty-five dollars and twenty-one cents.

Now, one might say, it couldn't get any worse for her. That was further from the truth, things were about to go from horribly bad, to terribly worse.

Pyrite eyes spotted a cake, not just any cake, a triple layer, double raspberry fudge, red velvet, cherry frosted, strawberry turnover. It even made _her_ mouth water.

Entering the shop she quickly stated her purpose: "I need _that_ cake."

"That'll be 78.69." The cashier said, and her jaw nearly came unhinged, eyes bugging out.

"_78.69?! _It's a cake!" The Blonde gaped.

"Look, if you can't pay, pick something else or leave."

"But it's Christmas! And besides, if I don't get _that_ cake for my niece, her mother will kill me, and I still need to get a gift for my girlfriend, or risk being blue balled! I'll give you 17 for it, but please you have to work with me here!" She begged, this was ridiculous, she was begging for a cake, to keep herself alive.

The Cashier's dark brown brow arched from behind his glasses, and he shook his head. "Sorry to hear that miss, but we all have things to do, bills to pay; it's still 78.69."

Her head flopped on the counter, reaching across desperately, trying to do a little trick Sophie and Mia had pulled on her quite a bit. She stuck out her lower fawn lip, making her eyes wide and watery. "Please...?"

He shook his head and gestured to the door with a thumb.

Picking herself up before she made anymore of a fool of herself, she sulked outside, like a stray dog denied scraps in the cold of winter.

Amethyst lingered a moment longer, the cake was right there in the display case, and besides, her and Mia went _way_ back.

She didn't need a moment more to make up her mind, grabbing the a decorative box and the cake, she quickly made her way out of the bakery, a stunned and furious baker on her tail.

Amethyst bust past the diamond shouting: "RUN! RUN! RUNRUNRUNRUN!"

She barely had a moment to think, but she took off running as well, Alexandria had better allow her at least a good hour public make-out session with Sophie for this one.

* * *

Both her and Amethyst heaved, the cake taken into the golden stone on her chest, now she had to add thievery to her list of things she had committed with her, to add to a few far worse blights.

"So, any ideas of what to get Sophie?" The lavender gem panted.

"Yeah... I got one... only thing is... I have to be the one to get it for her... I just couldn't stand it if anyone else did." The blonde said, her own chest rising and falling steadily, thick clouds of her breath coming out of her open mouth.

* * *

Everywhere she knew of that sold said thing that would be perfect for Sophie, wouldn't take her word on payments for said item, and she was beginning to feel the pressure of it as the sun began to dip lower into the sky, painting it orange and lavender.

But, finally at the lowest, slimiest pawn shop one could imagine, someone was a little willing to show some Christmas spirt.

"You can have the ring for a trade of sorts. What've ya got?" The large Irish woman asked, beady blue eyes staring her up and down.

There were few things she had of earthly value, but the one thing she did have she couldn't part with, not in a million years, not in her life, for it was a part of her. But, the thought of disappointing her lover on the looming date, she hated it, and so, decided that it was for the greater good.

"I...I have this..." She took off her left glove and slipped the simple gold band from her index finger. "Will it cover it? And will I get change?"

The woman twirled it over, humming and muttering. "It's nice... nice... It'll cover it. Here, your ring, and change." The band was pocketed before she could even have a chance for second thought, and the change she was given, it was no where near the amount of the rings worth, to her or to any jeweler.

* * *

"So, did ya get it?" Amethyst asked, seeing Mia again downfaced.

"Yeah... I got it..." She muttered, holding up the beautiful silver band, the stone at it's center glimmering in the cold sunset.

"Then why are you so down? You finally got it, and now you don't have anything to worry about!"

Putting the ring back in the bag, Mia said nothing as she walked down the streets, Amethyst just wouldn't get it.

Her thumb danced over her index finger, teasing the spot where the ring used to be, her flesh well worn and sunk in, in that spot. She swallowed her emotion, if she cried the tears would freeze, and it wouldn't help her at all, no one needed to know what she did or what she'd done.

* * *

**Well, it's almost come to an end for this Christmas saga, I hope I didn't post it too soon, but we'll see what'll happen over the next two days, after all, there is only two more until Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**2,450+ views, SA-WEET!**

**And this! Thank you so much!**

**Purplecatlover93 **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**Vgn Golley**

**polarbeardragon**

**Owlnest**

**umi ryuzzaki1**

**Linksyszx**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch**

** humaneking**

**YAS REVIEWS TO ANSWER!**

**The Keeper of Worlds -****_The ring left by her mother. Damn._**

**Yeah... It was hard for her.**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt** -**_Thank you so much for Emerald to be added. Do you need me to work on the next chapter? Update soon and please PM me back when you get this. Thanks._**

**I would like you to but that hasn't gone too well. We'll see I guess.**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

"I can't wait any longer! I just _have_ to see what gifts we're getting!" Spinel groaned, sitting upside down on the couch and dragging her hands over her face.

"I think I know where mom hid them, inside the temple. I don't know about your mom and aunts, but I know about mine." Aquamarine said, a devilish idea shared between the two of them.

"Are you think what I'm thinking...?"

"You betchya bestie!" The strawberry gem beamed, springing upwards and racing for the temple door, small hovering gem hot on her heals.

* * *

"Your mom's room is..."

"A mess, I know, but at least she doesn't scold me about my uh, _collection._"

They managed to get at least part way inside, and Aquamarine wasn't kidding when she said her mother was good at hiding her gifts, in fact, they had only just found a single clue as to where they might be hidden in the temple.

The mention of Collection sparked a bit of curiosity in the pink gem, and she just had to look.

To be anything but explicit, the photos were of her, in many poses, with many looks, _without anything_ on.

"Why is there _so_ _much detail_ on the chest?" She asked innocently, scanning the sketches as they continued to look around for the gifts.

"Spinel, the more you ask, the more I want to scream." The blue gem groaned, using her wand to move some of the repulsive trash her other mother collected.

* * *

"There isn't even so much as a scrap of wrapping paper, tape, ribbon or ANYTHING!" Spinel exclaimed, setting down one of the large piles of Amethyst's things.

Well, rather than giving up, they continued on.

To say the least, the short crystal gem's room had a lot of interesting things, and they were shocked that _Pearl_ had even gone in here to hide clues.

Staring up the massive pile of underwear, boxers, and anything in similar category, they saw the glinting teal bubble at the top which no doubt would lead them closer to the gifts, if, that is, if they could get up there without becoming buried in briefs.

Spinel tried and failed with her elastic arms to reach the bubble, and every time Aquamarine would even flutter close enough, dirt or rocks or _something_\- what it was she didn't even want to know- would come dislodged from the roof and hit her in the face.

So, they were reduced to climbing up the pile, very, very, _veryveryveryvery_ carefully.

* * *

"I got it." Aquamarine held the bubble up and out of the pile, as she and Spinel tried to claw themselves free from the undershorts.

"At least, if you hadn't gotten that, we'd be down here, buried in boxers for nothin! Hurry open it up! What's it say!" The pink gem asked excitedly, twisting herself comically free from the shorts.

After taking in the instructions from the bubble, they moved to the next perilous, disgusting, amethyst-y trap.

A pit of moldy food, as deep and wide as it was long.

They gulped and looked across, the bubble so close, yet so far.

"So, you could just stretch across, right?" The Blue gem asked, cringing and folding her nose.

"Not a chance, not without stepping into it... Can't you just fly across it or something?" Her pink companion asked, just as disgusted with the pile.

There was no other option, but they chose the latter, and just barely managed to make it across without barfing.

"Nothing is worth this..." The smaller gem groaned, as onwards they pressed.

* * *

Now hear they stood, at the last challenge, they hoped.

A long, never ending hallway of statues of pearl made from junk.

"This looks like the statues my Aunt Mia makes for Aunt Sophie..." Spinel commented thoughtfully, the only difference she noticed was material, and bust and hip size.

"Lets just get through this place already... I don't want to see anymore it feels like my eyes are burning...!" Aquamarine groaned.

"But these are just like your sketches and-"

"_PLEASE_ stop bringing that up!"

* * *

They'd made it through, and now, now here they stood, the presents piled up upon a gorgeous pedestal, and they were just a few steps from them.

Taking the last few steps hand in hand, before they could even reach out and touch the gifts, they were warped outside the temple, back to the warp pad from which they started.

"I should have know mom would be a freaking tease! Amethyst complaints about it enough." Aquamarine screamed, stomping her foot onto the crystal pad in fury.

"I have a greater respect for Indiana Jones now. He makes treasure hunting look easy." The pink gem mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting in an adorable huff.

This couldn't get any worse, it just couldn't.

* * *

Night had come and they were watching Christmas movies, softly in the dim lights, Alexandria asked her daughter what she'd done that day.

"Well, it turns out Aquamarine likes to draw stuff similar to Aunt Mia, and she's really good at it, if not better than her." The Strawberry gem said, taking her favorite from her gem and showing her mother, whose face erupted in a mix of reds and pinks.

She was Spinel's mother and even she had never seen her bare.

Aquamarine looked like she was about to poof, and hid behind Pearl, who said: "You dug your own grave sweetie."

Finally after a few calming breaths the arc diamond spoke. "...Because it's almost Christmas and I promised I would be... hospitable... I'll spare you this once. After that you are fair game."

* * *

**Oh, I love this chapter!**


End file.
